Falling
by aachannoichi
Summary: Jill saves Chris from Wesker's wrath by flinging both herself and Wesker out of the window. What goes through Jill's mind seconds before sinking into a watery abyss?


Falling

"NO!" Jill screamed in disbelief as Wesker grabbed Chris, she had to stop him from killing Chris no matter what the cost.

"It's time to end this." Wesker said as he held Chris with one up in the air and prepared to deliver a fatal blow.

Jill ran at top speed towards Chris and Wesker and she grabbed her adversary by his waist, and flung both herself and Wesker out of the large glass window and they began to fall in the darkness below.

"JILL!" Chris screamed in horror as he watched her fall into the dark abyss below.

Jill could hear Chris's screams and she knew that he was going to be safe; she could peacefully go to her grave knowing she gave her life for his. It seemed strange though, being upside down, hurdling through the air, clasped tightly onto a man whom she hated more than anything imaginable. This was not the end that she had pictured and she certainly didn't picture dying alongside Wesker.

Something inside Jill wanted to let go of Wesker, he was the man that destroyed everything thing she loved, the S.T.A.R.S. team and Raccoon City. He was a monster, a beast, but she was going to die right beside him. It seemed so unfair, but hopefully he would finally be finished. No more nightmares, no more longing for revenge for her lost comrades. Wesker would finally meet is end too.

Despite the wrath and animosity she felt for Wesker, she couldn't bring herself to let go of him either. This was her last moment on earth and she was afraid, afraid that if she let go of him, he'd once again slip away back into the shadows and he would never brought to justice. She was also afraid of what he would do to her if she let go of him. Would he just let her corpse drift to the bottom of the ocean or would he somehow defile her lifeless body. But that wasn't the only reason she was afraid. Jill was afraid that if she let go of him, she would die alone.

Jill clasped Wesker tighter as if she was pleading for him to save her from her impending doom and too her surprise a change came over Wesker, he actually grabbed her tenderly and held her to his massive chest. It was funny, she thought, for a dead man his body felt surprisingly warm. It was actually a welcome feeling as the air from their free fall was icy cold. Then there was the way Wesker smelled, his scent was earthy yet sweet. It was a subtle yet sensual aroma that nearly aroused something sexual within her.

Jill always had a bit of a crush on Wesker, but she always managed to hide it well. Even now, despite everything he had put she and Chris through, she longed to feel his thin lips over hers, kissing her passionately. She craved the saccharine taste to his kiss as his tongue gently swirled around inside her mouth. Jill also yearned to feel his large hand caress her body all over. To have his hands squeeze her bosom, pinch her nipples, or run his large hands over the delicate flower of her womanhood. Jill wanted to feel the fullness of his manhood thrust within her and make her scream with passionate ecstasy, as he took her in all kinds of aberrant lustful ways.

This was insane! Wesker was a monster, another Bio-Organic Weapon of the defunct Umbrella Corporation. How could she have such depraved thoughts about a murderous bastard like him, especially at a time such as this?! Perhaps in her final moments she longed for one last moment of intimacy before succumbing into death's cold embrace. It didn't even matter if this final moment of closeness was with a devil such as Wesker. However, it sickened Jill to admit to herself that she still lusted after Wesker after everything that's happened.

They were getting close to the ocean below, because Jill could feel the mist from the water crashing onto the side of the cliff on her brow and filling her nostril with the fragrance of the sea, which saddened her. One, because her death was close at hand and two, because the ocean overpowered Wesker's enchanting aroma; his heady sent and the brief sexual fantasy it gave way to was a beautiful momentary distraction to the horror of what awaited her below. This was it; death would come in a matter of seconds once she hit the ocean at full speed. Every bone in her body would shatter and she would be killed instantly.

Jill was shaking like a leaf; it was ironic that the most terrifying thing she had endured was the last few seconds of life. Bio Organic Weapons are frightening, but all that paled in comparison to baring witness to her own inevitable demise. She tried valiantly to go as limp as possible so maybe she would be able to survive this plummet, but now she was at the mercy of gravity and inertia, all she could do was pray they would be kind to her or that death would come quickly and not be slow, lingering, and agonizing.

Again to her surprise, Wesker shifted her around so that his back would take the brunt of the force when they fell into the ocean. He also took his arms and moved them from her waist to her head. Was he trying to protect her skull and if so, why was he being so tender to her in their final moments? He had just tried to kill her not a minute before, so why was he now trying to protect her? What did he have to gain by saving her? There was no time to ponder these questions, as Wesker hit the frigid deep black water below and Jill collapsed into the soggy void on top of him…


End file.
